The practice of brewing coffee (and tea) is well known in the art. Many coffee makers exist which utilize disposable filter papers. While the disposable filter papers achieve a satisfactory performance, they must continually be replaced with the expense inherent thereto.
Reusable coffee filters are also well known in the art. Such filters, normally in the form of a sieve, are placed within a supporting structure and ground coffee (or tea) is placed within the reusable filter.
While such reusable filters are known, generally separate filters must be provided for each different size of coffee maker. Furthermore, one has the trade off that if a very fine mesh size is used, the filtering time is increased. Conversely, a larger mesh size can result in coffee grinds being in the brewed coffee.